


You're the haemoglobin to my oxygen.

by watercolourwords



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, Jicheol, M/M, Vampire!Jihoon, Vampires, v v v slight trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watercolourwords/pseuds/watercolourwords
Summary: Seungcheol is a human, and Jihoon is his vampire boyfriend who does not want to drink blood.





	

Jihoon slowly took Seungcheol's thumb into his mouth and sucked carefully. The blood from the pinprick so sweet that he could not help but to swirl his tongue around the digit as he stared up at his boyfriend rather lewdly with heavily lidded eyes – the action surprising yet pleasant for Seungcheol who still had trouble getting used to Jihoon’s ways as a newly-turned vampire.

Seungcheol could already feel Jihoon's fangs start to extend; that's when he knew he had to unceremoniously yank his hand away from Jihoon before his boyfriend lost control and drained every drop of blood from his body. 

Jihoon unconsciously pouted at the loss of Seungcheol’s finger in his mouth before snapping out of his blood-induced daze and panicking about drinking blood _again._ Seungcheol had to repeatedly reassure Jihoon that it was just a few drops of blood and that taking his wound into his mouth was a good thing because his papercut had now completely healed without even scarring.

“Oh Jihoonie, I know you don’t like this arrangement any more than I do but we just _had_ to do it. We couldn’t let you die like that; not when you have so much to live for.” Seungcheol’s words of attempted comfort did little to ease Jihoon’s self-hatred of having the need to drink blood with his bitter thoughts of _“I’m not even alive anymore”_ but the circles that Seungcheol rubbed into Jihoon’s shoulder when Seungcheol had enveloped Jihoon in his arms was helpful enough to remove the tension in Jihoon’s lithe body.

Seungcheol moved his hands from Jihoon’s shoulders to cup his cheeks and bring Jihoon’s gaze to meet his, searching for any hidden emotions within those bright red (and slightly scary) irises and then the rest of his facial features.

“You haven’t been feeding?” Seungcheol’s words came out as more of a statement than a question.

Jihoon gulped nervously and broke his eye contact with Seungcheol. It was true; he had been feeding as little and as seldom as he could to avoid the feeling of guilt that washed over him every time he recovered from what Jihoon and Seungcheol refer to as a “vampire haze” which happened every time Jihoon’s fangs grew and he fed on blood.

Jihoon still remembered the first time he fed on blood. He remembered how the fangs felt, lengthening from his gums and past his lips, protruding out of his mouth. He remembered the rush of adrenaline and slight loss of self-control as he entered his “hunting mode”. He remembered the feeling of his fangs puncturing skin as it sank into warm flesh. He remembered his first taste of blood and how satisfied he felt.

 But he _also_ remembered the guilt and realisation sinking in that he had indeed drunk another person’s blood. It disgusted him.

Seungcheol had seen it before. In his ever-expanding circle of friends and acquaintances, at least one of them was bound to be a vampire. It was a stroke of luck (or a near misfortune) that he’d met one of his colleagues in a similar situation; after an uncontrollable instinctive hunt. Jeon Wonwoo was his colleague’s name and his victim was an unfortunate college student, Chwe Hansol who just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

When Seungcheol found his boyfriend sobbing next to an unconscious person with two puncture marks on his neck, he initially thought Jihoon had been strangely over-sympathetic for the vampire attack victim but when Jihoon sharply turned his head to face Seungcheol, who was approaching rather cautiously, Seungcheol thought he was going to faint when he saw the fresh blood dripping down from Jihoon’s mouth.

Jihoon had desperately attempted to explain himself to Seungcheol and beg him not to leave him but Seungcheol muffled Jihoon’s attempts by covering his hand over Jihoon’s mouth until Jihoon silenced himself before taking Jihoon’s hands in his and leading him back to their apartment, leaving the unconscious victim behind, and settling an extremely surprised Jihoon in a warm bath.

As Seungcheol repeatedly ran his hands through Jihoon’s hair, the younger boy stopped trembling and plucked up enough courage to whisper, “Aren’t you going to leave me now because I’m a monster?”

Jihoon braced himself for a request to breakup that never came but instead, a soft caress of his cheek and a soft promise of “I’ll never leave you, Jihoonie”. Jihoon closed his eyes and leant his head against the bathtub, visibly relaxing until Seungcheol decided to ask how this unexpected transformation came about.

Jihoon was walking home from the café when he got into a hit-and-run accident and managed to crawl to the pavement where he lay, bleeding profusely. That was when a man with pale skin and a deep voice offered to save him. By then, Jihoon was starting to believe he was hallucinating.

Desperate to see Seungcheol again, Jihoon readily agreed without thinking of the consequences before everything went black.

When he woke up, the only thing he could think of was his desperate hunger which led to his instincts kicking in and overtaking when the next living person walked past him.

Jihoon absolutely despised having to feed on blood to satisfy his needs be it blood bags from the hospital or a living, breathing human being. The blood bags made him feel so guilty that someone else’s life could have been _saved_ with that blood but instead, it was being used to keep Jihoon away from starvation. Feeding from a living person again was just out of the question. He couldn’t live with the guilt of bringing someone so close to death that they would just be hanging on to their lives by a _thread._

Seungcheol took in Jihoon’s now even thinner frame and impossibly more tired features before making the decision of reaching for the kitchen knife and slitting his arm. Jihoon screamed in panic at the sight of Seungcheol’s blood and incredulously questioned Seungcheol’s actions.

“You _need_ to feed or you’ll die or something! Jihoon, if you don’t take some of my blood, the wound will never close and I will bleed to death.” Seungcheol firmly thrusted his arm in Jihoon’s direction, watching Jihoon unconsciously lick his lips before turning to Seungcheol for reassurance. Once Jihoon received the consent, he immediately latched his lips around the cut and began lapping at the warm blood.

Jihoon hadn’t fed in _days_ and left himself losing control. His fangs already protruded and pierced into Seungcheol’s arm making Seungcheol cry out in pain before the numbness started spreading through his body.

Jihoon was only meant to take a little bit of blood but right now, he didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. Seungcheol felt his eyelids grow heavy as Jihoon continued feeding. By the time Jihoon pulled away, licking the wounds close, Seungcheol was already slumped against Jihoon on the floor, his breathing shallow and heartbeat slow.


End file.
